It is believed that the pertinent state-of-the-art is represented by: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,392,289, 6,119,137, 7,010,757, 6,707,890 and 6,529,942; US patent application Ser. Nos. 2002/120600, 2008/077675, 2009/106650, 2002/016818, 2002/0147778, 2005/159135, 2006/168642, 2005/136908, 2006/041657, 2003/123104, 2005/0278651, 2008/0222254 and 2008/220798; German patent or patent application Ser. No. 102005042068; European patent application Ser. No. 1646001 as well as by international patent publications No. 2010/023192 and 2007/014351.
US 2005/0198173 to EVANS, of 8 Sep. 2005 discloses a system and method for controlling receipt of electronic messages by considering permission authorization information which may be associated with, or transmitted in or with the electronic messages, is provided. The permission authorization information may also take the form of an alias for recipients' actual messaging addresses. A user-defined profile according to EVANS may store the permission authorization information, other related information, and associated validation rules to be considered. Permission authorization information, rules, and/or other related information may be considered within a context of other rules and other supporting information, including sender whitelists and blacklists, address books, buddy lists, contact databases, and other data. According to EVANS permission authorization information, other related information, and rules may be added automatically as messages arrive or may be predetermined by the user, may be modified automatically or by the user, and may be made to expire automatically or by the user.